


Rise Of The Phoenix

by LostPharaoh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Protective Lee Taeyong, Top Lee Taeyong, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPharaoh/pseuds/LostPharaoh
Summary: Years has passed and NCT has disbanded with each member going each their own way with different career paths. Their bonds are still strong, and they still keep contact with each other. But on one fateful day, when they all decided to do do a reunion, their leader met with a fatal accident. No one could bear that pain and their strong bond start to weakened.But one of them decided that enough is enough and decided to do revive their bond because that is not what Taeyong would want.But life is full of surprise and twists.What secrets and mysteries will they discover when they decide to look for them?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 21





	Rise Of The Phoenix

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA. 6:00PM

The stars always look beautiful at night in this season. That’s why he chooses this penthouse because of the fact that it has the best view of the starry night. Kim Doyoung laid on the couch and look outside the window, the stars were shining so bright tonight and he was mesmerized.

It has now already been years since NCT has disbanded and each and everyone of them have went onto different career paths. He could never forgot this time period; it was the best time of his life. Dancing and singing on stage and seeing the happiness that they were giving and receiving was something that he would never forgot.

But thinking of those memories were both a source of happiness but sadness as well.

Why sadness?

Because he lost one of his best friends, Lee Taeyong.

He closed his eyes and exhale deeply as he thought once again of all their good moments. He knew that Taeyong wouldn’t want him to think of only the sad memories, he would want him to think of all the happiness they all had together.

But he just scoffed and stood back up on his couch. He thought about one of their videos that they did for their fans. They felt that they were ready to tell their true feelings that they hold with each other.

‘To You’ #1 How could he forgot that?

Lee Taeyong who was never good with his words managed to make him teared up.

It would be a lie to say that he did not watch their videos, all the fun time they had with their friends. Their wins, their fans and travelling the world showcasing their talents and giving happiness and hope to all their fans. Every time he needed a break from his hectic life, he watched those videos and smile and even laugh a bit.

But the ‘To You’ #1 he watched it only twice per year. The first time on 1st July, in honour of his best friend birthday and the second on 7th July, the day where NCT had their debut.

Today was the 1st July and with a deep exhale, Kim Doyoung took out his laptop and place it on his table near the sofa. He logged into his YouTube account and his explore page was full of random obviously, but it was mainly full of NCT and WayV videos.

He typed in the words and click on the video and start to watch it.

He had a slight smile on his face as he watched the beginning of the video and saw how awkward Taeyong was a bit awkward but then he seem to regain his composure and starts to talk about how they met in their trainee days. Then their leader went on to talk about how he wanted to tell him those words face to face but couldn’t do it so it’s much easier to say it through a camera.

Doyoung chuckle a bit as he noticed how young they both look in that video. If Taeyong was still alive he would bet millions that he would still look the same or even more handsome.

“Doyoung you’re really a special person for me. More than anything you really have something special and inside you there is a strength that could make that strength shine even brighter. Ummm I think you have something kind and warm inside…your mind. Something very pure and really….”

Taeyong just nodded and a slight smile appear in the corner of his lips and everytime he heard those words, his heart start to get warm and it was as if Taeyong was still here in this world.

"How should I describe it. In a way, you might have been stressed out a little bit. Somehow now...I've always been telling you froom the past you're a person like a small glass case. You're really clear and clean just like the glass case but to that extent, you're also a presence which could break easily, you know...Instead of caring yourself to more care for others somehow you've been making yourself as a stronger and more solid glass to that aspect, I'm thinking that you're a really strong person."

Those words always recomfort him because no one knew him better than Taeyong. He watched and observe but their leader always find trouble in expressing how he feels. Whenever he would feel down or sad, he would think of those words that would give him so much courage because he knew his best friend is watching over them just like how Kim Jonghyun is watching over the rest of SHINee and his family.

He was a bit close to him and he was even a fan way before his debut, so to meet his idol and to be on the same stage as him and perform was like a sream come true for his whole team. To become friend with him and to know him on a personal level made him happy, but after December 18 2017, everything changed. He understood their pain, but in the end, there is no way one could understand that pain unless one go through it.

"You've been like that when you were a trainee and even now. I think that I have so many things I could learn from you as I observe you. So since we've been, umm... understanding each other continuously the time has passed a lot the time of 7 or 6 years has passed and we've reached to this point. So as I'm telling you this kind of story here."

"Somehow...I'd like you to get encouraged and I'd like you to do more the things you like to do. I'd like you to have pride no matter what others say. To not lose your courage, and always do lots of things you like to do as you want, and according to your intention and I'd also like many people to know about such efforts and passion of yours so that you'd become a person who receives lots of love. I really thank you for always cheering for me beside."

He smiled, Taeyong was really awkward and not that good at expressing himself but he was just trying hard to express himself. He looked at how he looked down to hide his teary eyes and just like a mirror he was in the same positions years later.

He listened to his words and did what he love. Now he was at the top of a big enterprise, he had everything except his friends in his life.

No matter how much he has watched this video, Doyoung always braced himself for the next part.

"Let's be together for a really long long time and I'd like us to experience various things together and to have a chance to think stuff like 'this is really the life' and be the closest friends each other in our lives."

“After we become elders, let’s go to the nursing home together as well. Somehow you might not dislike it, but somehow I have such roman myself although it makes me think that we’d be so happy if all of our team members could spend time together as we see each other growing old until the end.”

After he watched the rest of the video, he just laid back on the couch, “You never kept that promise Lee Taeyong. With whom will I be going to the nursing home now?” He scoffed a bit as he tried to not let the tears flow. He closed his eyes and exhale before opening them to look up at the ceiling, "Why did you had to die? Why did they day of NCT Debut Anniversary had to also be the day of your death anniversary as well?”

Lee Taeyong would have wanted them to be together no matter what but how is he feeling after seeing that his death is the reason for their whole team to go on their separate ways.

It was two years after NCT contract had ended and they all had decided to go on different career path. Their bonds were still strong but because of them being in different countries, it was hard for them to meet. They still had video calls from time to time and never missed a chance to wish the other members happy birthday through videos and message.

But one day, on their group chat that they had since their debut, they all agree to meet on their Debut Anniversary in Seoul. Everyone cleared off their schedule and were all getting excited to meet each other again. They also decided that they will do this more often and not only on special dates.

They all had landed in Seoul few days before.

They all arrived at an apartment and they were all excited and happy to meet each other. Laughter, jokes, and smiles was in the air. Maybe love as well?

They were all sitting down waiting for their leader, Lee Taeyong to come. In the meantime, they shared all their memories of the time they were idols and were laughing and talking.

Suddenly there was a breaking news on the TV.

“Here is Kim Sarah from KBS Channel. There has been a huge collision of a car with a lorry and there seem to be no survivors as both drivers had died on the impact. Oh, I have just received the news that the driver of the car was the leader of the group NCT 127 known as Lee Taeyong…”

After that, the happy and fun atmosphere disappear.

Everyone went blank.

Doyoung shook his head from remembering that night. The cries and the pain, it was the last time they all hug each other and cried in pain.

The first time they did that when they won their first award and the last time was when they lost their friend and leader Lee Taeyong.

After that day, it was hard for them to meet each other because every time they look at each other they just couldn’t bear the pain on each other’s face. They didn’t want to inflict such a pain to their friends. So, after that, they barely kept any contact with each other. They still wished each other happy birthday but the hype was gone. They all knew that Taeyong would not like that to happened, but the pain was something they just couldn’t bear to see.

He knew that all their deep down issues with each other would explode if they all meet again.

It was needed to protect each other.

Doyoung just like on that date every year pour himself some whiskey and drink it, “You wanted us to be there for each other and to watch us grow together but in the end, it was a tragedy.”

But he knew he wasn’t the only one in that state. Because if there was one thing amongst many that their fans were right about was that some of their members were indeed in love with each other. Their fans, the loyal and amazing ones were right about all the ships.

Jung JaeHyun and Lee Taeyong were together.

NEW YORK, USA. 4:00AM

Jeong Jaehyun could never sleep on that date.

How could he?

He was laying on his bed staring at the ceilling and wondering what his whole life came about. He had everything to be happy. Leaving NCT was really sad but every good thing needs to come to an end. He was always missing these days where there was happiness and fun around. He was now a well renowed doctor in the USA.

Today was the birthday of the man he loves and with whom he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But yet, all those years he could never forget him. how could he? He was not some man he met and fell in love with, Lee Taeyong was someone with whom he spends half of his life together.

He knew that they broke up before even disbanding but he could never forget him.

Jung JaeHyun and Lee Taeyong were together. They didn’t want to let their members knew about it and only wanted to do it when they disband and went their different ways. So that although it would be a sad day, there would still be some happiness around but instead on that day something worst happened.

As soon as their contracted ended, his relationship did as well when Taeyong broke up with him.

Lee Taeyong didn’t gave him any clear explanations for that breakup. He just told him useless reasons that they would be in a long distant relationship and although Jaehyun told him that this shouldn’t even be a problem to begin with Taeyong didn’t listen.

But then Taeyong look at him and shrugged and told him that they still could be friends. At this moment Jaehyun wanted to punch him but he didn’t. he saw it clear that Taeyong wasn’t even trying anymore in their relationship. He just told him that he accepted that only because he didn’t want to create a scene in front of their members.

But little did they knew that Kim Doyoung heard everything.

Jaehyun nor Taeyong found out that Doyoung knew about that. They both were still behaving normal when everyone was messaging in group chats or doing video calls. But since Doyoung knew everything he still could feel the tension between the two. So, on the day when they were supposed to meet, when Jaehyun went back home after the news.

He was angry and sad. He didn’t knew what emotions to feel. He just realized that he had never really hated Lee Taeyong because he was always and will always be madly in love with him.

He knew he had to do something but what can he do?

What is there to do?

What would make his dead lover feel happy from his grave. But then he knew what would make him happy. He will not be there to see it but at least Taeyong will not be turning around in his grave.

It was finally time, for a reunion. He was tired of being like that.

The risk?

He knew everyone was ready to faced it!

Because if one thing was sure was that now it was time for revenge. He knew they would be all ready to take their revenge. Lee Taeyong's death was not an accident, he was murdered.


End file.
